Severus Snape
by Zoe's Dreams
Summary: De la vida de este profesor de Pociones que siempre fue más de lo que todos imaginaron.


En un solo momento, la vida ante sus ojos.

Como un álbum de fotos, corroído por el paso del tiempo, y lleno de polvo por el poco uso que se le da. Porque él no había sido nunca de los que se sientan a mirar las fotos.

Él vivía el presente, porque no tenía futuro, y porque el pasado no era más que una sucesión de bromas crueles que se volvían contra su propio dueño.

Sólo tenía un objetivo, que lo mantenía con vida. Si a eso se le puede llamar vida. Él vivía por y para él. Porque desterró todo lo bueno que había en su vida cuando apenas era como aquel niño al que había dedicado el resto de su existencia.

Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio.

– Potter, Harry – tronó Minerva McGonagall.

Se había preparado psicológicamente para poder superar aquel momento, o eso creía él. Había recreado la escena en su mente miles de veces, en sueños, en momentos perdidos – de debilidad, se decía a sí mismo -; pero nada lo habría preparado para el verdadero instante, el real, en que vio al hijo de Lily y ese imbécil de Potter dirigirse al Sombrero Seleccionador. Se había prometido no sentir nada…

Pero todo fue en vano…

Pues con la misma avidez que espiaba a la pelirroja en su infancia, sus ojos, aquellos desposeídos por completo de cualquier sentimiento, escrutaron a aquel niño en busca de algo que no supo identificar.

En un solo segundo ya lo había recorrido de arriba abajo y las emociones le habían explotado en plena cara, como aquel que se niega a aceptar la existencia de una pared en su camino, y acaba estrellado contra ella.

Bajito y flacucho, enclenque: esa fue su primera impresión, como si lo hubieran alimentado lo justo y necesario, ni más, ni menos. Su ávida mirada subió desde los pies hasta llegar al rostro, con el que su expresión se tornó de puro odio. Aquellas facciones, aquel pelo irremediablemente despeinado: era la viva imagen de James Potter.

Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

_- Su hijo vive y tiene los mismos ojos de ella, exactamente iguales. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans._

Se quedó sin aire. Pues efectivamente eran los ojos de Lily, _su Lily._ Aquel posesivo le resultó tan doloroso cuando lo miró por segunda vez, que lo supo.

Supo que odiaba a aquel niño, porque era la materialización de la peor de sus pesadillas, porque era tan parecido a aquel maldito Potter que parecía que había vuelto sólo para atormentarlo y recordarle que le había robado a la única mujer que había amado.

La vida está repleta de ironías, y quizá la de Severus Snape se había llevado unas cuantas dosis de más.

Horas más tarde, encerrado en su despacho en un intento por frenar los recuerdos que lo acechaban, se dio cuenta de que aquel era su castigo, era la factura que le pasaba la vida por los errores cometidos.

Severus Snape nunca sonreía, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero aquella noche sí lo hizo, e incluso rió.

El increíble gesto empezó con las comisuras proyectándose hacia arriba, como si dos cuerdas invisibles tiraran de ellas, y como a todo principiante, le salió algo más parecido a una mueca que asustaría a cualquiera, que una sonrisa propiamente dicha.

Pero no le importó, quizá porque no se vio en un espejo, quizá porque estaba solo.

Pronto todos sus dientes, amarillentos, quedaron al descubierto, y aunque aquella expresión en un hombre como él debería haber resultado cómica, la desesperación que en él se reflejaba era tal, que a uno sólo le entraban ganas de pedirle que la borrase de su rostro, con esa incomodidad que provoca un vagabundo tirando en plena calle.

La peculiar _sonrisa_ colgó de los labios del profesor de pociones durante algunos minutos más antes de transformarse en histéricas carcajadas.

¿Habéis oído alguna vez la risa de un loco?

Quizá aquellas convulsiones y aquellos graznidos ensordecedores y molestos fueran los de un loco.

Aunque quizá aquellas esperpénticas risotadas fueron lo más cuerdo que hizo Severus Snape en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué podía hacer aquel pobre desgraciado más que reírse de sí mismo? ¿Cómo salvarle la vida sino al ser que más odias en el planeta?

No recuerda muy bien cómo acabó aquella eterna noche, pero tiene la sospecha de que rompió la regla que se había autoimpuesto y se sentó a mirar el álbum de fotos.


End file.
